The invention relates to a plastics composition based on a polyamide and a polyester, and to a process for preparing such a composition.
Plastics compositions based on a polyamide and a polyester were earlier proposed in Japanese Patent Application J6-0I37-96l According to this patent publication a blend having improved heat and moisture resistance and a higher impact strength can be obtained by melt blending 60-95 parts by weight of a polyamide, 100 parts of an aromatic polymer such as polyethylene terephthalate, 0.05-5 parts of an unsaturated compound such as maleic anhydride, and 0.01-5 parts of a peroxide. However, we have found that several physical properties of these blends are not quite satisfactory. This manifests itself not only in a greatly reduced elongation at break but also in such blends not being spinnable.